Grabando X1999
by Artenisa
Summary: X/1999 No es mas que una simple filmacion y los artistas son nuestros personjes que solo simples actores, Todo es parte de un simple sed... pero fuera de el ¿que pasa?... Contiene yaoi... lean bajo su propio riesgo.
1. prologo

**Ni CLAMP ni los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen ni tampoco Tohma Seguchi quien es propiedad de Maki Murakami también NG… **

**Lastima, lastima.**

_**Grabando X/1999**_

_**Prologo: Un nuevo trabajo**_

El presiente lee un telegrama para la agencia "NG" (Ya saben Seguchi-San paga tenemos que hacerle algo de publicidad)

"Todo su elenco de actores esta cordialmente invitado a ser parte de la nueva filmación de "CLAMP"(xD No me demanden no se me ocurría nada mas) la cual necesitara de 5 meses para terminarse... espero que acepten.

Atte. Grupo CLAMP (¡No me demanden!)"

Un hombre rubio de ojos esmeralda que aparenta tener menos de unos 25 años pero que realmente tiene 32 (Para quien no lo note es Seguchi-San) esta sentado frente a su escritorio mientras sostiene el telegrama y se pregunta si aceptar o no.

-¿Presidente?.- Preguntan al otro lado de su oficina.

-Pase.- Dice secamente el presidente.

-Buenos días...emm...- Dice tartamudeante el chico frente a el.-Yo... quería saber...- Y no lo dejaron completar su frase.

-Llama a tu grupo tienen un trabajo.- Dijo el presidente mientras se ponía de pie y de la manera mas cortes posible lo corría de su oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ya todos reunidos en la sala de juntas ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silencio total; nadie se atreve a decir nada, es raro que el presidente los cite a todos sabiendo que cuando les das cuerda suelta, se medio mataran.

-¿Por que estamos aquí Subaru?.- Pregunta Kamui.

Subaru suspira... eso mismo le gustaría saber.

-No lo se... el presidente solo dijo que los reuniera a todos... y aquí están.- Contesta tratando de no sonar mal de lo molesto que estaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hokuto estaba buscando a todos lados a su querido hermano y a su amigo... pero no parecen estar en ningún lado... ya los busco en sus camerinos, en su camerino, los baños, el patio, el sed de grabación y hasta en la oficina del presidente pero no dio con ellos... hasta que se ocurrió una idea; el armario de escobas.

y se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta para tocar cuando escucha como si algo se cayera.

-Cuidado.- Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta; Hokuto pega su oído a la puerta.

-Solo era una escoba.- Dijo otra voz a Hokuto le pareció conocerla.-¡Vamos Subaru-Kun no duele tanto!.- Dijo de nuevo.

Se escucho algo parecido a un gruñido.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?.- Pregunto la primera voz que Hokuto identifico como la voz de su hermano.

-Solo se...por favor.- Bien era un hecho la segunda voz era de Seichirou.

Hokuto se quedo helada, pero aun con el odio en la puerta siguió escuchando.

-¡¡No lo are ya te lo dije!!.- Grito Subaru al otro lado de la puerta.

-Por favor.- Dijo el otro.

-¡¡No!!.- Se volvió a negar Subaru.

-Bien entonces te forzare.- Dijo Seichirou y a Hokuto se le detuvo el corazón y de una patada tiro la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?!!!!!.- Grito furiosa la pelinegra mientras sus ojos brillaban con furia.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos y con miradas de "what" mientras que Hokuto tenía una gotita en la frente.

-Solo quería que se agujerara las orejas.- Dijo Seichirou mostrándole el perforador y un par de pendientes.

-ammm... pero yo creía que...que.- Decía tartamudeando Hokuto mientras señalaba todos lados.

La idea llego acertada para los dos presentes uno salio del armario de escobas muy molesto y el otro se quedo viéndolo tratando de aguantar una risa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Actúas como si fuera mi culpa.- Dijo Seichirou debido a que el otro se negaba a cualquier contacto con el.

-Es tu culpa.- Se desespero el otro.

Kamui veía a ambos muy confundido.

-Solo es una discusión de pareja.- Aseguro Hokuto mientras le sonreía al menor.(Porque si es menor ¿verdad?) Uno de los dos mencionados se sonrojo a más no poder mientras el otro le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Bueno lo que importa es descubrir ¿por que estamos aquí?.- Dijo Fumma pero nadie le presto atención.- Chicos.-Trato de llamar su atención.- ¡¡Paren la antena todos!!- Grito golpeando la mesa para que todos le prestaran atención.

-Pero no tienes porque gritar.- Dijo Sorata haciendo que Fumma frunciera más el seño.

Todos los demás tomaron asiento.

-Lo mas probable es que vallamos hacer un trabajo.- Dijo Karen muy aburrida.- Siempre es lo mismo... este presidente no da para mas.- Dijo Karen. (T_T Eso fue cruel.)

Todo mundo la miro con cara de miedo sobre todo porque la puerta se abrió cuando de ella entro el presidente.

-¿Que?.- Pregunto Karen.- No me digan que no piensan como yo.- Dijo ella... todos negaron con la cabeza.- Esta detrás de mi verdad.- Todos ascendieron con la cabeza.

-¡Buenos días!.- Saludo el presidente como si nada con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Este hombre me da mucho miedo.- Dijo Kamui a Fumma por lo bajo.

-Lo se... a mi también.- Dijo Kotori uniéndose a los dos.

El presidente tomo asiento paso unas carpetas a todos.

-Todos trabajaran en la nueva producción de CLAMP.-Dijo el presidente con su habitual sonrisa.-Bien... comienzan mañana, Buena suerte.- Dijo por ultimo se levanto y se fue dejado a los presentes con muchas dudas en la mente.

Todos se miraron y decidieron no decir nada así comenzaron a leer el libreto.

-Así que soy el protagonista.- Dijo Kamui a lo que todos lo miraron con una cara de "no lo arruines esta vez".

-¡Genial!.- Exclamo Fumma.- Seré coprotagonista.- Dijo con alegría.

-A mi me mataran apenas y aparezca.- Dijo Kotori mirando con tristeza el libreto.

-Bueno al menos saldrás... yo moriré en cuando salga.- Dijo Seichirou.

-¡¡NO!! ¡Yo solo aparece el los flash Back!- Grito Hokuto.

-Se quejan demasiado...- Dijo Subaru frotándose las sienes.- Me dan Jaqueca.- Suspiro.

Y así se la pasaron todo el día negando su muerte tan repentina... las cosas que tendrían que hacer y lo malo que era el hecho de tener que trabajar para el "amo del universo" que es Tohma Seguchi.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Sin sus comentarios no vivo… comenten, comenten por favor.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ni CLAMP ni los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen… pero juego con ellos para mis maniacos fic…**

**Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer… ojala les guste.**

_**Capitulo. 1. Grabando el primer capitulo.**_

Todos están gravando en la calle, tratando de hacer una escena desde hace como 2 horas pero aparentemente el protagonista se niega a saltar no importa cuando se lo digan.

-¡Solo salta de una buena vez!- Gritaba el director desde un alto parlante.- ¡Todos estamos cansados y queremos irnos!- Gritaba aun mas fuerte hacia el techo del edificio donde en este momento se encontraban Kamui, Fumma, Kotori y los encargados de los efectos especiales.

Pero Kamui miraba hacia abajo del edificio hasta el suelo y cada vez temía mas por su vida al ver los 50 pisos de los que tenia que saltar.

-¡Vamos Kamui tu puedes!.- Decía Kotori tratando de animarlo.

Pero este se abrazaba como un gato de Fumma.

-¡¡NO QUIERO!!- Gritaba asustado.- ¡Tengo miedo Fumma no dejes que me hagan saltar!.- Rogaba mientras derramaba lágrimas, mientras Fumma rodaba lo infantil del asusto.

Mientras debajo del edificio esperando que Kamui cayera.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el enano le temía a las alturas?.- Pregunto el director al resto del elenco.

-Porque usted no pregunto.- Dijo Subaru.

-Ahhrrgg… tendremos que usar un doble… plata, plata, plata.- Dijo el director molesto.

El resto del elenco solo miraba la azotea del edificio.

-Te dije que no lo arruinaras.- Susurro Subaru mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras arriba del edificio.

-Kamui solo salta nada te pasara.- Dijo Fumma tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡No! No quiero ¡tengo miedo!.- Dijo Kamui

-Tengo una idea… si saltas Kamui… te prometo que te llevare…- Dijo lo ultimo a su oído a modo que solo Kamui pudiera escuchar.

-¡¿En serio?!.- Dijo emocionado Kamui.

-Solo si vas a saltar.- Dijo mientras señalaba el extremo de la azotea. Y antes de terminar Kamui ya había saltado de ella lo bueno era que lo alcanzaron a grabar.

Kotori y el resto del equipo quedaron asombrados.

-¿Qué le dijiste?.- Pregunto Kotori aun mirando el lugar por el que hace unos instantes Kamui había saltado.

-Nada importante.- Dijo Fumma mientras se iba y bajaba por las escaleras.

Ya Kamui abajo en cuando callo se puso a saltar de alegría sobre la colchoneta en la que había caído.

-¡¡Si lo logre, lo logre!!.- Gritaba Kamui mientras todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco… cosa que en estos momentos nadie hubiera negado.

Subaru se acerco a el.

-Kamui, ya termino la escena baja de hay.- Dijo Subaru indicándole que pusiera los pies en la tierra literalmente y también no tanto.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo y bajo.

Todo mundo lo miro raro.

-Amigo ¿Cómo consiguieron hacerte saltar?- Pregunto Sorata siendo el valiente entre los demás.

-Pues veras… -Kamui hizo una pausa.- Es un secreto.- Dijo haciendo que todos pusieran una cara que es muy difícil de describir como de "y a este que le pico"

-Esta bien mientras ya pueda volver a casa a descansar.- Dijo el director mientra se levantaba y dejaba sus cosas tiradas por ningún lado.

Y el resto de el equipo se quedo a guardarlo todo vestuario, utilería, entre otras cosas dentro del edificio, siendo ayudados por el elenco quien decidió ayudar para compensar las "molestias causadas" y así se hizo pronto de noche, para colmo empezó a llover.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos vallamos a casa ahora?.- Preguntaba Satsuki mientra miraba el cielo obscuro y lleno de nubes.

-Pues no nos queda otra más que esperar a que termine de llover, pues se han caído las líneas telefónicas.- Dijo una de las encargadas mientras mostraba a todos la bocina del teléfono.- Tendrán que quedarse aquí.- Sentencio mientras colgaba.

Todos se quejaron pero tarde o temprano se dieron cuenta que no tenia caso así que se resignaron a dejarse vencer por la naturaleza no discutir por sus decisiones. (En todo caso mis decisiones/// Inner. No me digas.)

-Estoy aburrido.- Dijo Kamui mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Todos lo estamos.- Dijo Hokuto mientras se tiraba a su lado.

Ambos soltaron un largo suspiro, pero Kamui se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué horas son?.- Pregunto.

-Son 8:30.- Dijo Seichirou.- ¿Por que?.- Pregunto.

Kamui soltó una risa nerviosa mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Solo curiosidad.- Contesto no muy convincente respuesta ni para el mismo.

-Seguro…- Dijo con sarcasmo Seichirou.- ¿Tu que opinas Fumma?...- El mencionado volteo a mirarlo.- El chico miente ¿o no?- Pregunto asiendo énfasis en el no.

Subaru le dio un codazo.

-No ates cabos.- Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia la cabeza hacia atrás.

El otro lo miro molesto.

-Eso ¿que significa?.- Pregunto devolviéndole el golpe.

-Que no te metas en la vida de los demás.- Dijo el otro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡¡Yo me meto donde yo quiera!!- Grito el otro haciendo que todo mundo prestara atención. -¡¡No me digas que hacer!!- Grito aun más fuerte…

-¡¡Eres un exagerado!!- Grito Subaru.

Todos los demás se les quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza, pues ya hasta parecen marido y mujer. Y mientras estos dos se aventaban cosas a diestras y siniestra el resto los miraban no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Se adelanto Kamui.-Fumma.- Dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-Si que bueno cariño yo también te quiero.- Dijo Fumma haciendo caso omiso a lo que el otro le dijo.

-¿Eh?- Soltó Kamui viendo que el resto de el mundo estaba haciendo apuestas para ver quien seria el ultimo en pie.

-20 a Subaru.- Dijo Karen.

-Vale son 50 para Seichirou.- Dijo Hokuto.

-Yo digo que en veinte minutos se les olvida hasta porque estaban enojados.- Dijo Sorata.- Van 100.- Aposto.

:::::::::::::::::::::Veinte minutos después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Lo siento mucho Subaru-Kun…- Dijo Seichirou mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- Aunque sabes fue un buen detalle el de lanzar esa silla…-risa.- A mi no se me hubiera ocurrido.-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento también.- Dijo Subaru ya de pie.

Mientras que el resto se resignaba a pagarle a Sorata.

-¿Cómo es posible que perdiera?.- Se preguntaba Hokuto.

-Yo nunca había perdido una apuesta.- Decía Karen soltando a duras penas aquel efectivo.

-Es su culpa.- Dijo Sorata saltando entre billetes.- Solo ustedes apuestan algo tan obvio.- Soltó una burla para la dos perdedoras.

-¿Tendrá que ver con nosotros?- Pregunto Subaru.

-No lo creo.- Mintió Seichirou.

Un suspiro de parte de ambos tenían que dejar de comportarse así cuando había público.

_**Continuara…**_

**Por favor compadece de esta loca escritora y mande sus críticas positivas o constructivas… por favor.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ni X/1999 Ni sus personajes me pertenecen… así que no pueden pedirme a mi que modifique el final de la serie… xD ni modo**_

_**Muchas gracias a ****Natsumi-chan por dejar sus comentarios... y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer****  
**_

_**Capitulo. 2. Grabando el segundo capitulo**_

Todos están listos para grabar.

-Muy bien esta vez quiero volver temprano a casa.- Dijo el director.- ¡¡Hagámoslo bien!!¡¡Eso es por ti Kamui!!.- Grito el director molesto.

En cuando al resto del elenco estaba totalmente cansado… pues tuvieron que dormir en el suelo a causa de que no dejo de llover… y por la mañana tuvieron que limpiar y prepararse.

Menos Kamui que parece que nada puede desanimarlo el día de hoy, actitud que molesto demasiado a Subaru quien en estos momentos tiene una jaqueca de los mil demonios.

-Bien… suficiente…-Dijo Subaru acercándose a Kamui.- ¿Qué te tiene tan animado? La noche fue horrible- Pregunto Subaru sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. (En este fic Subaru se ha vuelto un amargado.//Inner. Ya estaba amargado.//No ayudas)

-Pues recuerdas ayer… que no quería saltar de aquel edifico.- Dijo Kamui señalando el edificio y Subaru asistió.- Pues Fumma me dijo que si saltaba me llevaría a.- Y lo último lo dijo solo para que Subaru lo escuchara.

-Ah… ya veo.- Dijo Subaru.- Buena suerte.- Comento mientras le tocaba el hombro.- Que te diviertas.- Sonrío. Kamui se despidió con la mano de Subaru quien hizo lo mismo.

-¡¡Hay mi cabeza!!- Se quejo Subaru, mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar agradecía infinitamente no tener que ser parte de este episodio.

-Me estas preocupando.- Dijo alguien mientras le tendía una pastilla y vaso con agua.- Hace días que no dejas de quejarte.- Dijo mientras tocaba su frente con la palma de su mano.- Subaru… esto podría ser serio.- Sentencio poniéndole un termómetro en la boca.

- (Seichirou esto no es necesario).- Dijo Subaru como pudo por culpa del termómetro que tenia en la boca.

-¿Eh?...-Rodó los ojos.- No importa… ahora te llevare con el doctor…- Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y se lo llevaba en el hombro cual saco de papas.

-¡¡BAJAME!!- Dijo Subaru mientras pataleaba a diestra y siniestra y había escupido el termómetro.

-No lo are.- Dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.- ¡Adiós Hokuto!- Fue lo último que se escucho antes salir.

-Adiós.- Dijo Hokuto mirando la salida como si fuera un agujero negro del que acaba de salir. (Vale para los que no sean fanáticos de lo paranormal… eso no se entiende… digamos que anonadada)

Mientras que en el sed de grabación.

-El chico tiene la clave del mundo.- Dijo Hinoto.

-¡¡NO!! Es llave… ¡llave!.- Grita el director.

-Oiga no le grite a mi hermana.- Le reclama Konoe.

Se escucha el clic de inicio de toma.

-Toma 10009.- Dice el encargado siempre con su voz de aburrido.

-El chico es la llave del nudo.- Dijo Hinoto.

-Hamm… de acuerdo puede gritarle.- Se rindió Konoe.

Otro clic de inicio de toma.

-Toma 10010.- Dice el encargado.

-Por que… Kamui tiene la llave de este mundo.- Dijo Hinoto. (Lo hizo bien.)

-Todo listo…-Dice el director quien otra vez salio corriendo y dejo a todos hacer todo el trabajo.

Ya todo listo y todos preparados para irse…

-Vámonos Kamui llegaremos tarde.- Lo llamo Fumma y antes de que pronunciara lo ultimo Kamui ya estaba limpio y listo para seguirlo hasta la Patagonia de ser necesario.

-Si Fumma.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar con el.-Sabes siempre eh querido hacer algo como esto… con tigo.- Dijo sin poder evitar que un ligero sonrojo se colara por sus mejillas. (Pero considerando lo pálido que es Kamui… ah//Inner. Cállate// Nunca me dejas expresarme// Inner. Si te dejara expresarte nadie ni siquiera yo leería tus fic.// Que cruel)

-Si… yo también.- Dijo Fumma.- Sabes hace mucho que no hacia esto.- Dijo Fumma algo melancólico.

-Fumma…-Dijo Kamui. El otro volteo a verlo.- ¿no olvidamos algo?.- Pregunto Kamui pensando. Fumma negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando.

::::::::::::::En algún otro lado:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y todos donde están.- Se pregunto entre las sombras del edificio ahora vacío.- ¿Kamui?, ¿Fumma?.- Los llamo.- ¿Dónde están todos?.- Pregunto al aire.- ¡Se volvieron a olvidar de mi!- Dijo Kotori molesta con su hermano y ¿cuñado?...

:::::::::::::Volviendo con Kamui y Fumma:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?.- Pregunto Fumma a Kamui. (Por alguna razón esto me parece redundante.)

-Yo quiero subir a esa montaña rusa.- Dijo Kamui señalando el gran y enorme vértice del terror llamado el "Desgarrador de huesos" (Lo acabo de inventar y si me asustan las montañas rusas//Inner. Gallina.// A ti también.//Inner. No tenias que compararme con tigo)

-Esta bien.- Traga saliva.- Te espero aquí.- Dijo mientras se detenía.

-Fumma… sube con migo por favor.- Usando el "jutsu Ojitos". (Perdón si no se escribe así)

Fumma se volteo de lado para que Kamui no viera su sonrojo, pero para los semes es muy obvio.

-Esta bien.- Dice y Kamui lo jalo hasta el "Desgarrador de huesos" (Ahora que lo pienso los huesos no se desgarran// Inner. Ni modo ya no lo puedes cambiar)

Y después de unas 5 vueltas desgarrantes para los huesos.

Fumma vomitaba en un bote de basura mientras Kamui le palmeaba la cabeza como diciéndole que si encontraba bien y una vez que la tortura de Fumma termino Kamui le ofreció una botella de agua.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no querías subir al juego con migo porque tienes un estomago muy sensible?- Pregunto Kamui.

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo Fumma.-Igual tu te divertiste y eso es lo único importante.- Dijo Fumma mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor y poco a poco fue acercando con su barbilla la cara Kamui y estaban a milímetros de besarse cuando…

-¡¡¡Waaaa!!!- Fumma tuvo que seguir vomitando. Kamui abrió los ojos minutos después.-Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpo Fumma. (Hay que admitir que lo quiere mucho)

Kamui río un poco y abrazo a Fumma por la espala cosa que sorprendió a Fumma pero se sostuvo y no cayo (Lastima pudo ser una buena escena)…

-Gracias Fumma.- Dijo Kamui.

Fumma se volteo para poder mirar a Kamui quien en estos momentos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias Fumma… estoy muy feliz.- Dijo abrazándose aun mas de Fumma.

-Realmente no hay nada que agradecer.- Dijo Fumma correspondiendo el abrazo de Kamui.

-Agradezco que estés con migo.- Dijo Kamui abrazándose esta vez del cuello de Fumma.

-Eso es un placer.- Dijo mientras besaba los labios de Kamui.- Nos vamos.- Pregunto Fumma

-Si…pero aun tengo la sensación de que algo se nos esta olvidando.- Dijo Kamui mientras caminaba con Fumma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mientras en otro lado::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tengo frío, miedo, hambre, ¿Kamui, Fumma donde están?...- Lloraba Kotori.

:::::::::::::::::Volviendo a donde empezamos::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hamm no debe de ser importante.- Dijo Fumma.

-Bueno.- Dijo Kamui quien ya se había acordado que era pero si Fumma lo dice.- Tal vez tengas razón.- Dijo el. (Pobre Kotori// Inner. Fuiste tu // Ho vale pues) Y así caminaron tranquilamente hasta casa… y Kotori pues tuvo que dormir en el estudio de grabación… otra vez.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por leer no olviden dejar Reviews.  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… son propiedad de CLAMP… y sus finales terribles y destructivos. (Inner. Deja ya de quejarte.)**

_**Capitulo 3. Grabando el tercer capitulo.**_

Por la mañana en el estudio de grabación.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Saludo Kamui.

Kotori tenia unas ojeras que para que les cuento, y su cabello era un desorden total. En fin la pobre de Kotori había tenido una mala noche. Y Fumma bueno hagamos como que va llegando.

-Buen día.- Saluda al resto ignorando olímpicamente a Kotori quien venia directo a el. (Pobre chica)- Kamui.- Lo llamo.

-¿Dime?.- Pregunto Kamui volteándolo a ver.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?.- Pregunto Fumma y Kamui asistió. Bien llego la hora de interferir Kotori.

Kotori tira del cuello de la camisa de Fumma zarandeándolo.

-¡¡¡AYER TUVE QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ TODA LA NOCHE ESPERÁNDOLOS!!!- Grito muy molesta dejando muy mareado a Fumma. (Tienen que reconocer que aunque es muy dulce tiene su carácter./// Inner. Yo lo acepto)

-Ja… yo tenia razón… algo se nos olvidaba.- Dijo Kamui mientras chasqueaba los dedos.- ¡Ah lo siento Kotori!- Dijo Kamui mientras trataba de evitar que ella matara a Fumma cosa que en estos momentos no es muy fácil.

Mientras el resto del elenco miraba la escena unos muy divertidos, otros muy confundidos, y otros como si fuera cosa de todos los días y hasta cierto punto… pues digamos que es cierto.

-Jóvenes.- Dijo Karen mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Uff…. Tengo suerte de llevarme bien con mi cuñada ¿verdad Hokuto-Chan?- Dijo Seichirou.

-Así es Sei-Chan.- Dijo Hokuto.- Pero recuerda que la abuela aun te odia.- Dijo mientras arrojaba una taza de café muy cerca de los tres, pero créanlo o no eso los hizo parar a mirar lo cerca que pudo a ver dado con cualquiera de los tres.

-Buena puntería.- Dijo mirando el lugar donde había aterrizado la taza.- Bueno algún día me ganare a su abuela.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Todo sea por mi Subaru!.- Dijo lanzando un puño al aire, todos ecepto Hokuto lo miraron raro.

-Muy bien Sei-Chan muy bien.- Dijo la gemela de Subaru mientras aplaudía y reía a la vez.

-Oigan hablando de eso.- Dijo Kamui quien ya había logrado salvar a Fumma mas bien Hokuto los salvo a los tres, pero no es el punto.- ¿Cómo esta el?- Pregunto Kamui.

Hokuto miro a Seichirou a decir verdad ella tampoco sabia nada y con lo bueno que es Seichirou cambiando de temas pues aun no sabia nada.

-Dijo que estaría bien… pero que estaba últimamente muy estresado.- Comento Seichirou.- Dijo que unos días de vacaciones le irían bien… por eso lo lleve con la abuela ayer para que se relajara un rato… pero creo que todo me salio al revés.- Admitió Seichirou.

-Wii flash back.- Dijo Kamui. (Kamui... por favor... estas haciendo el ridículo/// Inner. Tiene razón… espera ¿tiene razón?… ¡Apocalipsis!/// Kamui. ¿Y yo estoy loco?/// Ahhh ¿por que seré escritora?./// Inner. Porque es lo único en lo que solo eres mala… y no malísima)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el auto de Seichirou.

-¿A dónde vamos Seichirou?- Pregunto Subaru sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es una sorpresa Subaru.- Dijo Seichirou.

En eso pasan por un letrero "Kioto a 10 Kilómetros"

-¿Visitaremos a la abuela?-Pregunto Subaru.

-Rayos.- Maldijo Seichirou.

-No podemos… ella te odia recuerdas.- Dijo Subaru.- ¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí en el cumpleaños de Hokuto y el mío?- Pregunto Subaru.- Te llamo asaltacunas, pederasta y no recuerdo que mas, pero comenzó a arrojarte todo lo que había a su paso, hasta las reliquias familiares. Si no estuvieras en optimo estado físico te aseguro que hubieras muerto.- Dijo Subaru mientras miraba a Seichirou esperando que se desviara y regresara pero todos sabemos que Seichirou nunca renuncia.

-¿Te preocupas por mi Subaru-Kun?- Pregunto Seichirou. Subaru se sonrojo.- Subaru-Kun eres tan lindo.- Dijo en lo que le alborotaba los cabellos.

-Seichirou.- Dijo Subaru y sus mejillas todavía estaban encendidas.

-Aun te sonrojas después de tanto tiempo.- Dijo Seichirou.-Realmente eres un encanto.- Sonrío y Subaru se sonrojo mas.-Ahora mas que nada deseo que Lady Sumeragi me acepte.- Dijo mientras con su mano atraía a Subaru por la cintura. (Oh Dios no puedo dejar de pensar en el ultimo tomo de Tokyo Babylon… creo que me vuelvo senil y necesito finales felices/// Inner. No hay duda de que envejeces demasiado mentalmente.)

Y el resto del camino fue apacible para ambos.

-Llegamos.- Dijo Seichirou mientras salía del auto y le indicaba a Subaru que abriera la puerta y cuando el otro se disponía a salir.- No me arriesgare a que te desmayes.- Dijo mientras se lo llevaba cargando en la espalda.

Y apenas tocaron el timbre de la enorme mansión Sumeragi, el ama de llaves de la casa les abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Seichirou.- Buscamos a Lady Sumeragi.-Dijo.

-Ah claro.-Dijo abriendo la puerta para que ambos pudieran entrar.- Que bueno que vienen a visitar a la señora a estado algo sola, es un gusto que haya venido a visitarnos joven amo.- Dijo mientras los guiaba a través de la mansión.- Bueno es aquí.- Dijo señalando la puerta entre abierta.- Si necesitan algo solo llámenme.- Dijo mientras se despedía para volver a sus habituales labores.

Subaru miro la puerta con miedo no sabia lo que pasaría ni estaba seguro de que aquello fuese una buena idea.

-¿Estas listo?- Pregunto Seichirou buscando sus ojos esmeralda. Subaru asistió.- Bueno entonces vamos.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la tocaba levemente.

-Pase.- Se escucho através de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió como en cámara lenta (Poco a poco se ve más emocionante), para después mostrar a los dos visitantes que se encontraban ahí.

-Hola abuela.- Dijo Subaru saludándola con la mano.-¡Bájame Seichirou!.- Dijo Subaru.

-Te dije que no me arriesgaría a que te desmayaras.- Dijo Seichirou.

-Nada me pasara.- Dijo mientras de un brinco lograba bajar pero cuando eso paso se le nublo completamente el mundo y tuvo que ser detenido por Seichirou para evitar caer.

-Te lo dije.- Dijo mientras lo recostaba en el suelo. (Ya ven porque siempre deben hacer caso a lo que los demás les dicen.)

Después de que Subaru dejo de sentirse mareado con ayuda de Seichirou volvió a ponerse de pie y abrazar a la abuela Sumeragi quien hasta el momento solo había estado de espectadora.

-Estoy feliz de que vengas a verme hijo.- Dijo la abuela aun abrazando a Subaru. (La verdad es que no se ni como se llama así que le digo abuela Sumeragi, o Lady Sumeragi o abuela simplemente porque la verdad no se)

-Bueno como Subaru no se ha sentido bien últimamente… espero que el ambiente de Kioto le haga bien.- Dijo Seichirou.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.- Se quejo Subaru.

-Esta bien, será un placer tenerte de nuevo con migo hijo.- Dijo Lady Sumeragi.

-No es eso abuela.- Dijo Subaru moviendo las manos de arriba abajo negando.- Es solo… que tengo que trabajar.- Dijo Subaru mientras se dirigía a la salida siendo detenido por el brazo de Seichirou que se engancho de su cintura atrayéndolo de nuevo adentro y de paso a si mismo.

-Hasta la siguiente semana.-Dijo fingiendo un sermón que solo hizo que Subaru riera inocentemente.- Eres lindo.- Dijo.- Pero no es el punto, hasta que empiece la grabación del capitulo 7 no tendrás que trabajar, solo quédate hasta mañana si quieres.- Dijo Seichirou.- Pero descansaras te guste o no.- Dijo Seichirou mientras pasaba a sentarlo en la silla enfrente de el escritorio de la mayor.

-Debo entender que mi nieto esta enfermo.- Dijo Lady Sumeragi, Subaru temió, pero Seichirou asistió con una sonrisa y ya se imaginaran cual fue la reacción que tuvo.

Se le lanzo encima a Seichirou y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-¡¡No abuela cálmate!!.- Dijo Subaru quien intentaba alejar a su querida abuela del pobre Seichirou quien termino casi tan golpeado como después seria Fumma.

-¡¡¡DEJAME MATAR A ESTE PERVERTIDO ASALTACUNAS!!!- Grito la abuela Sumeragi mientras seguía estrangulando a Seichirou quien en estos momentos se preguntaba que tan mala era realmente su idea de venir a ver a la abuela…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y después todos los empleados de la casa tuvieron que ayudarme y a Subaru, pero deje a Subaru y iré por el hasta mañana.- Dijo Seichirou terminando su relato.- Espero que me acompañes Hokuto-Chan.- Dijo Seichirou.

Mientras el resto del elenco ya se encontraba grabando pero en sus descansos volvían a escuchar la historia que vivió en carne propia Seichirou.

-Por alguna razón eso me suena familiar.- Dijo Kamui recordando el suceso de esta mañana.- Oye Kotori.- La llamo.

-Dime.- Dijo mientras tomaba haciendo a su lado.

Kamui sonrío.

-Podría pedirte algo.- Pregunto. Kotori asistió.- No e tenido tiempo de pedir perdón.- Dijo.- ¿Me perdonas Kotori?- Y díganme quien se resiste a eso. (Eres mas chantajista que un niño de 3 años… tienes encanto… me agradas /// Inner. Como puede ser.)

-Esta bien… yo no me enojo.- Dijo Kotori mientras le tocaba el hombro (No que va… Kotori enojada… si como no /// Inner. De seguro los lectores huelen a sarcasmo desde sus ordenadores.).- Solo no me dejen plantada de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunto Kotori y Kamui asistió y entonces ambos sonrieron.- oye ¿Fumma subió a una montaña rusa?- Pregunto Kotori. (Fumma tuvo que explicarle porque no se fue con ella a casa y así se salvo de morir)

-Si… pero supongo que no fue buena idea.- Dijo mientras recordaba todo lo vivido en el capitulo anterior.

-¡¡Filmemos la ultima parte!!.- Grito el director.

Y el resto de la filmación fue muy tranquilo…

**Continuara… **

**Un mensaje de nuestra editora (Inner. Habla por ti):** _No le hagan caso a esta escritora loquísima por ultimo no se olviden de leer el próximo capitulo, "capitulo 4 grabando el cuarto capitulo"_

**Se me olvidaba dejen Comentarios y criticas… si las leo… de veras. Nadie lee mi fic buaa T_T (Inner. Seguirá llorando una semana)**


	5. Chapter 4

**No pertenecen los personajes de X 1999 ni la espada de Kamui, ni los trapos que siempre trae el clon de Kasuki, ni siquiera la gabardina de Subaru. Todo es propiedad del grupo CLAMP… **

_**Capítulo 4. Grabando el cuarto capitulo**_

-¡Buenos días! a todos espero que estas vez no me hagan perder la comida de nuevo… aunque debo admitir que fue divertido.- Admite Kamui mientras entra aparentemente esta mas feliz de lo normal.

En eso mira que Kotori esta rodeada por un aura obscura, haciendo círculos e el suelo en una orilla, mientras Fumma lee el libreto, Sorata y Karen toman café, Satsuki esta en su portátil (Es que no puedo meter a Bestia en esto), Hokuto, Seishirou y Subaru no estan.

El resto… pues no esta haciendo gran cosa.

Kamui observa detenidamente a su alrededor y nota un ambiente… por así decirlo tranquilo es demasiado extraño.

-¿Por qué todo el ambiente esta tan sepulcral?- Pregunta Kamui mientras se sienta al lado de Fumma.

-Pues Kotori ha pedido una hora de silencio por su difunto personaje.- Dice Fumma con aburrimiento.

-Pero… si yo creía que ella no moriría en este capitulo si no que falta mucho.- Dice Kamui mientras también lee su libreto.

Fumma suspira… realmente la situación entre el y Kotori estaba muy tensa…

-Ya se lo dije pero ella insiste en guardar luto desde este momento.- Dice cansado.

Kamui trata de contener una pequeña risa… no había duda de que Kotori se había tomado demasiado enserio su personaje.

-Tratare de alentarla.- Dijo Kamui mientras se dirigía al rincón donde Kotori seguía en su momento de depresión.

-Buena suerte.- Dice Fumma mientras vuelve a su libreto.

Kamui se acerca muy sigilosamente a una temblorosa Kotori…

-Kotori-Chan… ¿estas bien?- Pregunta Kamui mientras roza su hombro.

-Kamui-Chan... no puedo morir no quiero.- Decía mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

Kamui suspiro y se sentó al lado de Kotori.

-Es solo un personaje nada de esto pasa realmente.- Dijo Kamui mostrándole el libreto.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto Kotori.

-Si…- Dijo tranquilo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a comenzar a grabar.-Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Seishirou, Subaru y Hokuto?.- Pregunto Kamui.

-En casa de Lady Sumeragi.- Dijo Fumma mientras se levantaba también para empezar el rodaje.

-Espero que estén bien.- Dijo Kamui al cielo orando mentalmente porque los tres regresaran completos.

Y comienzan las grabaciones…

-Ahhh… esta lluvia de mentiras va arruinar mi peinado…- Se queja Sorata. El director baja de su silla y lo golpea con su altoparlante. –Está bien no me quejare.- Dice un mareado Sorata, mientras el director sonríe complacido y el resto ve al director con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Y las grabaciones continúan hasta que Kamui conoce a su tía… quien en realidad si es su tía, ya se que es complicado pero es así…

-Tía… ¡NOOOO!- Grita Kamui tratando de saltar al auto en llamas… arruinando la toma… (¿Qué acaso Kamui no sabe hacer otra cosa? / Inner. Tú eres la que no sabe hacer otra cosa.) Por suerte es detenido por Sorata y Fumma.

-Kamui… mira… tu tía esta aya.- Dice el director señalando a la mujer sentada a su lado platicando amenamente con Konoe.- ¡Ahora deja de hacer estupideces y deja arruinar mis tomas!- Grita el director.

Kamui se asusta y se esconde como un gatito asustado detrás de Fumma… quien en estos momentos no sabe si reír o golpearlo.

-Kamui… deja de hacer eso.- Dice Sorata con una vena en la frente apunto de soltarle un puñetazo.

Por el momento todo va bien y el capitulo se termina temprano por lo que el elenco termina de guardar todo y se dispone a irse… pero no será así porque Kamui tiene una idea.

-¡Conozcamos a Lady Sumeragi!- Grita Kamui con un puño al cielo… mientras lo rodea un aura dorada… pero en eso los señores que pusieron el escenario detrás de el lo mueven.

Pero como al resto del mundo no le importa… pues solo quedan… Fumma y Kotori.

-Yo te acompañare.- Dice Kotori dándole ánimos a su ahora decaído amigo.

-Necesitan quien conduzca no.- Dijo Fumma mientras los llevaba a todos a su auto.

Una vez ya que todos estaban dentro.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunta Kotori…

-No… aun falta mucho.- Dice Fumma… Ok esta bien que sea un poco desesperada pero… ni siquiera a arrancado el auto.

Bueno entonces nuestros personajes arrancaron el auto y comenzaron andar entre la carretera.

-Ahora si ¿ya casi llegamos?.- Pregunta Kotori.

-No.- Dice Fumma quien hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrojarla por la ventanilla.

Y el viaje volvió ha ser tranquilo hasta llegar unos cuantos kilómetros mas adelante.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunta Kotori… con una sonrisa inocente.

-No.- Gruñe Fumma.

-¿Ahora?.- Pregunta Kotori casi al instante.

-No.- Vuelve a gruñir Fumma.

-¿Ahora?.- Vuelve a preguntar Kotori… Bueno para no hacerles mas largo el cuento… total fueron más de 5 veces aparte de estas la misma pregunta.

-¡NO… POR ULTIMA VEZ NO… NO AUN NO LLEGAMOS!.- Grito Fumma alterado.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpa Kotori.- ¿Ya casi llegamos?.- Pregunta inocentemente de nuevo.

-¡AHHHH!.- Grita desesperado Fumma… pero eso si; sin soltar el volante.- ¿Ya casi llegamos?.- Pregunta a Kamui.

-Si.- Dice mientras señala ese gran letrero al lado de la carretera.

_¡Hola!_

_Bienvenidos a Kyoto_

_Si ya casi llegan Kotori… _

_Atte. Autora._

-Si que esta loca.- Dice Fumma mientras mira el letrero. (Se refiere a mi… creo)

-Bueno creo que es aquí.- Dice Kamui señalando la gran y enorme mansión de los Sumeragi.- Valla que esta familia sabe como vivir.- Dice Kamui mientras observa la enorme mansión en la que Subaru vivía.

Y Kotori es la que se adelanta y corre al gran portón que esta frente a ellos y presiona el timbre.

-¡Vamos!- Dice Kotori jalándolos a ambos.

-Buenos días.- Saluda la amable ama de llaves en la puerta.- ¿Qué necesitan?.- Pregunto a los jóvenes al otro lado de la puerta.

A Kamui le brillaron los ojos como dos estrellas.

-¡Mira Fumma esta familia tiene su propia ama de llaves!- Dijo Kamui mientras la rodeaba maravillado.

-Kamui.- Gruño Fumma mientras lo jalaba del cuello.

-Buscamos a Subaru Sumeragi.- Dijo Kotori… la ama de llaves solo los miro a los tres como si estuvieran locos pero aun así se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.

Una vez que ambos pasaron la ama de llaves señalo una puerta que estaba en el segundo piso y ellos se fueron hacia ella.

-¿Por que el joven amo tendrá amigos tan raros?.- Dijo mientras cerraba con pesadez la puerta y daba un gran suspiro lista para volver a sus labores.- Espero que la señora pueda sobrevivir.- Dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Y mientras nuestros personajes aun subían las escaleras.

-¡Por Kamisama si son tan ricos no pudieron poner un ascensor!- Decía mientras seguía subiendo las cansadas escaleras un cansado Kamui.

-Yo te dije que nos subiéramos.- Dijo Fumma mientras señalaba el ascensor. -Pero estabas tan ansioso que no me escuchaste.- Dijo mientras por fin podían ver la puerta frente a ellos.

Cuando llegaron y Kotori giro el portillo… los tres se quedaron como piedras viendo lo que tenían en frente…. Más escaleras. (Uppss… por eso era el ascensor.)

No se preocupen que esta vez si tomaron el ascensor.

-Al fin llegamos.- Dijo Kotori.- Piso numero 5.- Dijo mientras miraba el marcador del elevador con una gotita en la frente.

Y finalmente llegaron a una puerta que no conducía a más escaleras.

Esta era un hermoso estudio lleno de libros, con un escritorio en el centro de esta también unos sillones y entre ellos una mesita de centro con un cenicero lleno.

En los sillones se encuentran tres personas cada uno centrado en su lectura.

-¡SUBARU!- Grito Kamui mientras se abalanzaba. - ¡Este fue el peor día de mi vida… primero mi tía casi muere, luego vi una ama de casas y luego esas escaleras interminables!- Y a Kamui no le importo que hiciera que Subaru cayera sobre Hokuto que a la vez cayo sobre Seishirou que termino en el piso y el mencionado quisiera matar a Kamui pero Fumma se lo impidiera y los dos empezaran a pelear. (Hombres ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa?/ Inner. Eso no tiene la menor importancia… ¡Sigue con el fic!)

**Bueno hasta aquí dejémoslo esta vez… ¿Qué pasara luego?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo si quieren saberlo.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
